Allen Brooks
Allen Brooks「アレン・ウォーカー, Aren Burō」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Truth of the Ten Commandments. Appereance Allen is a male teenager of average height with a lean, muscular physique which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. His eyebrows and eyelashes are the same color as his hair. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, after Allen turned him into an Hollow. The scar is also the source of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to detect Hollow and find beings that can use Magic. Because of his odd hair color and his strange arm, Allen has a tendency to cover his hair with hats and hoods, wearing gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. Allen often seen in a concealing jacket and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Allen's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. He always asks for gloves to be included so he can keep his hand hidden, though recently Allen has gotten more comfortable with showing his hand when he is around his comrades. Personality Allen usually portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He refuses to accept gifts of other that he estimates he didn't earn. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends, most noticeably his sister and Light Kiyomizu. Allen also has an unassuming and borderline naive appearance, despite the troubled life his ex-master, Zooey, forced him to live. Because of his Cursed Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Hollow, Allen considers Hollow to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Hollow and his right to saving humans. Yuu believes him to be too idealistic for his own good and doesn't hesitate to tell him this, saying an Commandment is simply a destroyer and that they'll never be anyone's savior, though Allen claims that they can be both, pushing him to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer that saves". Over time, Allen's personality has seen a shift. Several times, his "dark side", which is a result of him perfecting his poker skills to pay back Toyotomi's debts, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He is an expert at cheating in poker, which is shown for the first time when he brought Kent Airway (disguised as a human) and his two friends down to their underwear without any of them noticing what he was up to. He has also begun using less formal speech around his close friends, something noted by and encouraged by Light and Alex. The one person who can consistently make Allen break his polite mold is fellow Commandment Yuu. Their differing views but similar "darkness", as it is described by Jeanne, lead to them conflicting and arguing almost constantly, sometimes over menial issues. He also has a strong hatred for both Ikuto, Grim, and Erebus due to their history. Synposis Allen was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed deformity of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was presumably sold by them (or other people) to a traveling circus in which his deformity could be used as a freak show. But with Allen refusing to become a freak to entertain others, he instead had to do odd jobs for the circus in order to survive. Having no name at the time, Allen was often referred to as "Red," in reference to his deformed left arm and the color of his hair. For the most part, Red was largely shunned and ignored by the circus troupe, with the exception of the clown, Cosimov. Cosimov was a jealous and sadistic clown who took pleasure in beating Red and would often blame Red for his mistakes. It wasn't until Amy found him and adopted him as her younger brother, showing him to Toyotomi in order to become a Commandment. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' As a Commandment, Amy has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying by simply touching it. However, that's all his abilities are capable of when it comes to being a Commandment. The rest of his abilities are purely on his own. 'Physical Prowess' Due to his Innocence being largely used for close combat, Allen is noted to be above normal human standards in terms of physical fitness, making him able to perform in seemingly physically impossible workouts and hold back Hollow attacks that are known to take out walls. His physical abilities are only increased when his Innocence is activated. 'Swordsmanship' Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Allen is also able to fight effectively with his Holy Weapon. He could hold his own against Kida, who at the time was using Amulet Rising Star, when he only had one arm. He is also able to hold his own against Ikuto Mikazuki, while Ikuto is wearing his Hollow mask. In a one-on-one battle against Leo , he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Leo in battle ''' Crown Clown (神ノ道化クラウン・クラウン, Kuraun Kuraun ''lit. God's Clown)' When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor-sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, such as when Crown Clown is able to manipulate Allen's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assisting in evasive tactics. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. **'Cross Grave' (十字架ノ墓クロス・グレイヴ, Kurosu Gureibu, lit. Cross Stand's Grave/Tomb): Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen can crucify targets simply by etching a cross upon them with his left hand, effectively annihilating even Level 3 Hollow with a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generation a shield by drawing a cross on the air. **'Clown Belt' (道化ノ帯クラウン・ベルト, Kuraun Beruto, lit. Clown's Belt/Sash): The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. **'Crown Edge' (爪ノ王輪クラウン・エッジ, Kuraun Ejji, lit. Claw's King Ring): A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. **'Edge End' (破滅ノ爪エッジ・エンド, Ejji Endo, lit. Claw of Destruction): A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. **In Jump Ultimate Stars, Allen instead fires the claw forward like an energy beam blast. **'Self-manipulation': By wearing Crown Clown and commanding it with his mind Allen can force his own body to move even if it is too physically damaged to move normally. Commandment Toyotomi bestowed Allen with the Commandment of Truth「真実, しんじつ, Shinjitsu」. This Commandment determines that any who tell a lie in Allen's presence will be turned to stone. Only those who are aware they are lying will be affected. The Commandment can only be removed if Allen is dead or if he allows it. "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor." Trivia *It is known that Allen can get lost very easily as seen when he's in big cities. *When he is embarrassed, Allen has a habit of rubbing above his mouth with his index finger. *Allen has rather poor reading and writing skills as he didn't think they would be useful before joining the Vatican. Jeanne provided some lessons to him. **Kent is often forced to study with them. *Allen spends a lot of time in the bath. But he spends more time polishing Timcanpy than washing his own body. *Allen likes to make games before he has to kill someone and enjoys having long afternoon naps. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican